tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Archie Comics
thumb|222px|''Archie'' #330 (mit 'Gaststar' Glenn Scarpelli). Von links nach rechts: Reggie, Jughead, Archie, Veronica und Betty.Archie Comics (oder einfach nur Archie) ist der Name sowohl eines US-amerikanischen Comicverlags als auch einer seiner erfolgreichsten Comicserien. Verlagsgeschichte Die Archie-Comicserie wurde in den frühen 40iger Jahren von John L. Goldwater (Herausgeber), Vic Bloom (Storyschreiber) und Bob Montana (Zeichnungen) erfunden. Sitz des Verlags ist Mamaroneck, New York. Der Verlag startete ursprünglich im Jahre 1939 als MLJ Magazine, welches von Goldwater, Maurice Coyne und Louis Silberkleit gegründet wurde (der Firmenname steht für die Initialen der Gründervornamen). Einer ihrer ersten berühmten Werke - und auch die erste patriotische Comicserie überhaupt - war The Shield, eine Kriegscomicreihe, welche von 1940 bis 1944 die Hauptpublikation des Verlages war, bis sie in ihrer Beliebtheit von der Archie-Serie abgelöst wurde. [[Datei:ArchieChars.jpg|thumb|221px|Einige der prinzipiellen Archie-Charaktere]]Die erste Archie-Geschichte erschien im Dezember 1941 (Pep Comics #22), und aufgrund des zunehmenden Erfolges nannte sich MLJ schließlich in Archie Comics Publications um. Auch heute noch genießt die Serie in Amerika hohe Popularität und wird weiterhin verlegt. Ab #114 wurde der Serienname schlicht auf Archie abgekürzt. In Deutschland ist die Serie weitgehend unbekannt, aber einige ihrer Publikationen wurden in Live Action und Zeichentrick umgesetzt und sind zum Teil auch in Übersee bekannt geworden, wie Sabrina the Teenage Witch und Josie and the Pussycats. Auch von Archie selbst gibt es einen Live Action TV-Film auf Deutsch (Titel: Drei Frauen für Archie; Original: Archie - To Riverdale and Back Again), in dem die Handlung jedoch ins Erwachsenenalter der Charaktere verlegt wurde. Eine amerikanische Musikergruppe aus den Sechzigern benannte sich The Archies nach einer von Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead und Reggie gegründeten und geführten Musikgruppe. Seit dem Januar 2017 wird in den USA eine Live-Action TV-Serie mit dem Titel Riverdale ausgestrahlt, die auf den Archie-Comics basiert, jedoch auch dramatische und teils dunkle Elemente beinhaltet. ''Archie'' - Serienüberlick Archie handelt hauptsächlich vom Titelcharakter, einem rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Jungen namens Archibald "Archie" Andrews, der im Örtchen Riverdale wohnt und zur Schule geht. Archie ist der typische Durchschnitts-Teenager: Immer auf Spaß aus, immer knapp bei Kasse, immer hinter den Mädchen her und immer in so manchen Schwierigkeiten steckend (nicht nur in der Schule). In Archies Leben tummeln sich noch eine Vielzahl von anderen Figuren, von denen einige der wichtigsten im folgenden vorgestellt werden: *'Betty Cooper und Veronica Lodge': Betty und Veronica sind zwei Mädchen und Schulkameradinnen von Archie an der Riverdale High, und zugleich beste Freundinnen und größte Rivalinnen um Archies Gunst. Betty ist ein blondes, freundliches und extrem multitalentiertes Mädchen aus bürgerlichem Haus; Veronica ist die verwöhnte schwarzhaarige Tochter eines schwerreichen Industriellen. *'"Jughead" Jones' (Forsythe P. Jones) ist Archies bester Freund. Jughead (zu Deutsch: "Maultier", ein Slangausdruck) ist ein gefräßiger Faulpelz, wie er im Buche steht, aber sein Verhalten versteckt einen feingeprägten Scharfsinn - den er allerdings nur anschaltet, wenn ihm danach ist. Jugheads Markenzeichen ist seine eigentümliche Kopfbedeckung, die einer Krone ähnelt, und er hält sich einen Hund namens Hot Dog, der in seinem Wesen sehr nach seinem Herrchen kommt. *'Reginald "Reggie" Mantle': Der möchtegern-smarte Reggie ist ein eitles, angeberisches Großmaul, dessen ungezügelte Klappe und Sinn für Streiche ihn immer wieder in große Schwierigkeiten reitet. Jedoch hat er als natürlicher Athlet und mit seinem journalistischen Interesse auch seine nützlichen Seiten, und dann und wann beweist er auch einen seltenen guten Kern in sich. *'Marmaduke "Moose" Mason und Midge Clump': Ein Pärchen an Riverdale High, wie es gegensätzlicher nicht sein kann. Moose ist der Stärkste, aber gleichzeitig auch der geistig Langsamste der Riverdale-Schüler. Er reagiert aber schnell eifersüchtig, wenn irgendein Junge (ganz besonders Reggie) es wagen sollte, seine Freundin Midge auch nur anzusprechen - und nur die Dümmsten oder die Wagemutigsten sind blöd genug, um seinen Zorn und seine über 200 Pfund Muskelmasse gegen sich aufzubringen! *'Dilton Doiley': Der typische "Nerd" - kleingewachsen, scheu, unsportlich und Brillenträger, aber hochintelligent, belesen und ein begnadeter Erfinder. Ist besonders dick mit Moose befreundet, dem er regelmäßig Nachhilfe gibt. *'Chuck Clayton': Ein afro-amerikanischer Schüler und einer der besten Athleten der Riverdale High. Sein Vater (Coach Clayton) arbeitet als Sportlehrer in der Schule. Chuck geht fest mit Nancy Woods, ebenfalls Afro-Amerikanerin. *'Ethel Muggs' (Big Ethel): Ein Mädchen, welches eine große Schwäche für Jughead hat, welcher aber nur etwas von ihren Keksen wissen will, die sie für ihn backt. Eigentlich eine eher als unattraktiv dargestellte Figur, hat sie in der Serie auch ein paar Makeovers erhalten, in denen sie recht ansprechbar aussieht. Trotz ihrer physischen Mängel hat sie sehr viele Freunde unter den Archies. *'Mr. Hiram Lodge': Veronicas Vater, ein Großindustrieller, ist der reichste Mann in Riverdale. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter hält er generell nicht sehr viel von Archie, zumal dieser ihm in der Regel recht kostspielige Kleinkatastrophen ins Haus trägt. *'Mr. Waldo Weatherbee': Der Direktor von Riverdale High. Ein eher altmodischer Zeitgenosse, den die Eskapaden seiner Schüler (ganz besonders Archie) oftmals an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben. *'Miss Geraldine Grundy': Eine ältere und trotz ihres strengen Wesens recht beliebte Lehrerin an der Riverdale High. Ihr Fach ist Englisch, doch sie hat im Verlauf der Serie auch in anderen Fächern unterrichtet. *'Elmer Benjamin Flutesnoot': Lehrer der Wissenschaften, vor allem Chemie, an der Riverdale High. *'Pop Tate' ist der Betreiber einer Eisdiele, in der die Riverdale-Schüler gute Kunden sind und daher mit Pop ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis unterhalten. *'Mr. Swenson' ist der schwedische Hausmeister der Riverdale High, der trotz seiner mangelnden Intelligenz eine sehr freundliche Person und unter den Schülern sehr beliebt ist. *'Miss Nernice Beazley': Die für gewöhnlich ziemlich übelgelaunte Köchin und Betreiberin der Riverdale High Schulcafeteria mit einem weichen Kern, die eng mit Mr. Swenson befreundet ist. *'Cheryl und Jason Blossom': Ein Zwillingspaar, das auf die Eliteakademie Pembrooke zur Schule geht. Beide sind in der Regel recht hochnäsig gegenüber den bürgerlichen "Townies" (zu welchen sie auch Archie und Konsorten zählen), was sie aber nicht davon abhält, mit ihnen zu interagieren - entweder aus romantischen Interessen (Jason wegen Betty, Cheryl wegen Archie) oder um sie mal richtig zu ärgern. In einer späteren Story kehrt Cheryl nach Riverdale zurück und wird - zu Veronicas und Bettys Verdruß - zu Archies Klassenkameradin, nachdem ihr Vater Konkurs anmelden musste und seine Firma von Veronicas Vater aufgekauft wurde.Archie & Friends #79 Der Charakter der rothaarigen Cheryl war so beliebt, dass sie sogar ihre eigene limitierte Comicserie erhielt (siehe Publikationen). Archie Comics' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles thumb|''TMNT Meet Archie'' (Frühling 1990) ''TMNT Adventures Von August 1988 bis Oktober 1995 verlegte Archie Comics auch diverse Abenteuer der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Franchise. Zunächst noch eng an die 1987iger Zeichentrickserie angelehnt, entwickelte sich Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures zu einer Serie mit eigenständiger Handlung, nachdem Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird die Rechte für den Titel nach dem fünften Heft an Ryan Brown (Zeichnungen) und Stephen Murphy (Story) übergeben hatten. :Für weitere Details, siehe 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures. '''''The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie 1990 wurde ein Crossovercomic herausgebracht, in welchem die Archie Comics-Turtles in die Welt von Archie Andrews und seinen Freunden verschlagen werden und mit den Teenagern ein kleines Abenteuer durchstehen müssen. :Für weitere Details, siehe 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie. '''''Sonic the Hedgehog Die Turtles haben auch einen kleinen Gastauftritt in einem Sonic the Hedgehog-Comic, welches ebenfalls von Archie Comics produziert wurde."Revenge of the Nerbs!" Publikationen (Auswahl) *''Archie'' **''Archie and Me'' **''Archie at Riverdale High'' **''Life with Archie'' **''Little Archie'' (1956-1983) **''Betty'', Veronica und Betty & Veronica **''Jughead'' **''Pals and Gals'' **''Reggie and Me'' **''Cheryl Blossom'' **''Archie 1941'' (2018) *Crossovers **''Gen 13'' Vol.2 #13 **''Archie Meets the Punisher'' (1994) **''Archie Meets KISS'' (2012) **''Archie Meets Glee'' (2013) **''Archie vs. Predator'' (2015) **''Archie Meets Batman '66'' (2018) *''Archie Horror'' **''Afterlife with Archie'' (2013-), ein zwölfteiliger Horror-Spinoff um eine Zombie-Apokalpyse in Riverdale, und der erste Archies-Titel, der sich nach dem Verfall des Comics Codes im Jahr 2011 mit nicht jugendfreien Thematiken auseinandersetzt **''Jughead: The Hunger'' (2018-) **''Vampironica'' (2018-), die auf einer vorhergegangenen zweiteiligen Story (Betty & Veronica #261-262, August 2012 und Februar 2013) basiert *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1963–1982) *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (ab 1971 in mehreren Etappen) *''That Wilkin Boy'' (1969-1982) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993-2017) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa, eine Comic-Adaption der gleichnamigen Zeichentrickserie aus den Jahren 1992-93 *''The Mighty Crusaders''Im Deutschen wurden die ''Mighty Crusaders in den 70igern und 80igern vom Condor-Verlag unter dem Titel Das ruhmreiche Starteam als Taschenbuchserie veröffentlicht. **''Archie's Superteens vs. Crusaders'' (2018-) Siehe auch *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' Externe Links *http://www.archiecomics.com/index.html *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archie_Comics Einzelnachweise en:Archie Comics Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Externe Serien Kategorie:Verlage